jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Deinonchyus
breed-'Deinonychus' Carnivore profile: Masrani's crested Deinonychus Name: Deinonychus Cristatus Masrani Location And Era: Early Cretaceous lifespan: 42 years status: extinct top speed: 40-50 mph diet: (in the wild without being docile) Similar to wolves and wild dogs, Deinonychus are intelligent specialists who hunt in packs to bring down large prey items. They operate in a strategic hunting method in which they would chase the prey down, pushing it to exhaustion before ultimately proceeding to swarm around it, leaping onto the prey and gravely wounding it with their natural weapons, including their famous sickle claws. Solitary Deinonychus however adapt to a different strategy by hunting down certain types of smaller prey. Upon catching up to it's target, Deinonychus would then leap onto the prey, pinning it down with it's sickle claws before proceeding to finish it off. When in groups, Deinonychus targets medium to large prey like Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus, Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus and stygimoloch . On occasion, reports of Deinonychus packs attacking juvenile specimens of the larger herbivores have been filed. On the other hand, lone individuals subsist on hunting Ornithomimus, Dryosaurus, Thescelosaurus, Valdosaurus, Struthiomimus, Homalocephale, Drinker, Atlascopcosaurus, Psittacosaurus, Leptoceratops, Protoceratops, Zuniceratops and Prenocephale. Range: formerly Isla Nublar Habitat: none DNA interpolation: (71%) nublar-raptor dna (24%) Proceratosaurus dna (5%) African reed frog additionally info: it was bred to be less intimidating and bred to be more "Park-friendly" in its behavior.Due to the “bad reputation” that ingen’s earlier breeds of raptor had made on the public (thanks to stories by Ian Malcom and later, Alan Grant about the original park and isla sorna) It might have been decided that if they were to showcase a form of "raptor" to the public, they'd have to make a few crucial "adjustments" so as people would not feel uncomfortable around them. Make them more "suitable for a zoo" as it were. One way i think the achieved this is by breeding this variant to be less aggressive (and less likely to lash out) than the infamous “Nublar-raptor”.One way they did this was by removing the gene that activates Hormones like testosterone and increases the amount of natural dopamine production... The problem is that what they did was essentially a case of "extreme domestication" for the resulting creatures ended up not only being more docile but also less intelligent. And while this was fine for it's existence in the park, when the park was abandoned in mid-2015, they had to contend with a land full of dangerous competition and heavily armored herbivores. And lacking the proper pack-hunting tactics, or really and form of proper hunting instincts, they sadly couldn't survive... To make them more exotic and unusual for the visitors, they were given a fleshy comb on the head, similar to many fowl species, and a small caudal fin reminescent to that of newts. The shape of their head looks like the retro reconstructions of outdated, carnosaur-headed raptors. They don't have the feather coat that their ancestors possessed, instead, they are covered with small, soft lizard-like scales. After the fall of Jurassic World, they were thought to have died out. Due to their sudden disappearance from the island's ecosystem, the DPG members came to the conclusion that the Deinonychus has fallen back to extinction. (If we never made them docile this is how they would act in the wild) they inhabit the swamplands, a terrain they are much more adapted to than their fierce cousins. In these areas, they hunt various swamp-dwelling dinosaurs and other animals in loosely organized mobs or pairs. They build their nests in groups, and at least one of the packmates is always guarding the eggs. They can run and leap very well although they are mainly sprinters and don't run long distances. Females lay usually 3 eggs and care very long for their chicks. When the males are old enough they leave the group normally to form a nother pack with other females. Although small in size, Deinonychus, like most raptors, are regarded as being extremely dangerous carnivores. They are also seen to have a social hierarchy, often forming packs consisting of dominant leaders and several subordinates. All members of the pack share the responsibility of raising the offspring by providing them with food and care. During group feedings, there is an established pecking order in which the alpha leaders and their offspring eat first, with the lower ranked members following suit. Those who try to eat without consent will instantly be met with aggression from the leaders, with the victims usually receiving snarls or even bites on the snout for insubordination. Upon reaching full maturity, young Deinonychus will remain with the pack as higher ranked members for a time until they are forced to leave or become subordinates once their parents have a new batch of offspring. Those who leave the pack will go off to start a new pack of their own. Deinonychus is a deadly yet beautiful dinosaur in the park. It is very similar to its Asian relative Velociraptor but does have a few differences. Deinonychus has quills along its arms, the back of its head and its tail. Velociraptor is smarter and more capable of solving problems than Deinonychus but Deinonychus is more robust and stronger. They both hunt in packs and kill their prey by slashing it with their curved killing claws. Deinonychus can run after prey at speeds of up to 50 mph and their tails help them turn immediately. They are also excellent jumpers and can swim if needed. They are not good at climbing. Their preferred method of hunting is leading the prey into other Deinonychus and tiring it out. When they catch their prey, they attack until it comes down and either spill out the intestines, or deliver a bite to the throat. Their main food item is smaller animals and they follow their large herds often. They will also attack other prey like Ceratopsids and Hadrosaurs like parasaurolophus and Edmontosaurus. They will also attack smaller prey like Oviraptor and Dryosaurus. Given the chance, they will scavenge carrion left by other animals. The males fight like cocks; jumping up and kicking at each other with their deadly claws. This will likely end up in death for one. Deinonychus are not above cannibalism. They inhabit areas with open plains and deciduous forest and jungle. Fights between them and Velociraptors can and do happen often. These fights are short but extremely violent and death is guaranteed. Rival males will actively seek out and challenge an alpha male for control of their pack. The alpha will immediately step up to fight the rival, with the outcome being random.